Searching Snow
by CaptainAlice96
Summary: Ivan is a lonely man. So much so he doesn't realize how truly desperate he is for love and human contact until he sees the lovely Yao dancing. Rated M for possible future chapters and for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin I must warn you that some content may be in some ways sadening and/or possibly explicit. If you in any way dislike sad stories or anything of the above description I advice you to not read any further. If you are up for some possible "forced loving", teary moments, terrible grammar and atrocious spelling due to it being late and slightly rushed...then by all means ENJOY!**

**P.S. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with the rage.**

It was 5AM and Ivan sat by the window bundled up alone, staring longingly out into the falling snow of the similarly lonely outdoors. This was in no way new and he did not expect anything to change. He was not expecting the small, cheerful Asian beauty and nor was he expecting to have anything change inside his cage of solitude. Watching the snow drift mournfully (as it always felt to him) upon the sloping expanses of white, it was not until he blinked that he actually beleived he was seeing the man dressed in red which was dancing in the snow. Eagerness crept into the Russian, nagging him to learn more of the unknown man whom seemed so joyful with what he had learned to incorperate into his misery.

But Ivan did not budge from his seat. Instead, he watched with intrigue as the long black hair of the man swished and swirled with every flip or twirl the small man made. The man was laughing as he played exuberantly amongst the falling flakes. For a moment he stopped and fell into the mass of white beneath him.

Realizing the red clad man was tired, Ivan considered bringing the man out a cup of tea. Ivan thought better of it when he heard another voice calling to the worn out male.

"Yao-san!...Yao-san!"

Yao, as he was called, hurried to his feet to call back to the voice.

"I'm here Kiku! I'll be right there ~aru!"

As Yao ran back to the voice named Kiku, Ivan began to feel disappiontment, misery, and a twang of foolish hope that he would see Yao again. As days went by and slowly turned to a week...2 weeks...maybe 4 weeks, Ivan sat by that window as often as he could waiting for Yao to return.

To be continued...

**Reveiw, please! If you don't, I won't know what you think! I do not own Hetalia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter already! Sorry for how short they are. The "forced loving" won't be happening for a while. If you are only reading in hopes of it, I apologize. Again, I apologize for any spelling errors. ENJOY!**

Ivan couldn't remember how long he had sat there waiting in hopes of Yao's return. He had begun to feel rather foolish and was losing hope by the hour. Groaning as he stretched, he began to make his way from his seat. That was until the flash of red appeared in his peripheral vision. Frozen with shock and suprise, joy flooded through him as he fixed his gaze upon the black haired wonder.

Yao was not nearly as exuberant as he had been the first time he saw him. He seemed to have trouble walking as if his back was in a great amount of pain. Upon seeing the man whom was so beautiful and strong look so fragile and broken, Ivan made up his mind quickly. Rushing down the front steps holding a cup of tea, it hadn't occured to Ivan what he would do once he got there. Confused and desperate, he grasped onto the first thing that came to mind.

"You are hurt, da?" Feeling rather silly for stating the obvious, he handed Yao the tea. Looking startled, the small Asian man took the offering.

"Thank you for the tea but I am quite all right ~aru." Yao lied as best he could. He hadn't noticed where he was. In fact, he beleived the old estate to be abandoned. He was just about to leave when he noticed Ivan's eyes. It was not the color that that caught his attention; although, the uncommon purple was startling. What had struck the Chinese man so was in fact the dull lifelessness that he now recognized as loneliness.

Completely oblivious to the smaller man's interest in his eyes, Ivan saw through the blatant lie and for a moment couldn't resist the slight anger that arose from being lied to. Feeling a surge of wit, Ivan replied forcefully. "If you are fine then I am a pig. Will you come inside for some more tea."

Noticing that the question was spoken as a statement, Yao's pride did not allow him to speak. He simply stared. _Who was this man to order him? What right did he have to press him further when he had made it clear he did not wish to linger upon his injury?_ _How dare-_ Yao's thoughts were interupted as the Russian opened his mouth and spoke once more.

"After all, you are on my property. Da?"

A combination of realization and bashfulness made it impossible to halt the blush that crept slowly across the smaller man's features. Yao had never purposely intruded upon someones home, unknowingly or otherwise. He nodded and followed the bulky Russian man without thinking about it.

To be continued...

**Reveiw, please! If you don't I won't know what needs to be improved! I do not own Hetalia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, lovely reader, for reading this far. If you have any questions about what occurs in this story please feel free to ask. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. When you find one don't pass over it. Please, bring it to my attention so I can fix it and try not to do it again. For all those horny folks whom wish to have some man on man action, I promise there will eventually be lemons. I shall now shut up and get on with the story. ENJOY!**

As Yao followed The Russian up the steps and into the grand old estate, he began to feel as if his whims were more trouble than good. Had it not been for the look in Ivan's eyes that made Yao almost cringe with the new familiarity, he would not be here. In fact, had it been 4 months ago, he would not have such a familiarity at all.

It had been 3 weeks ago when Kiku had slashed open his back, but it was long before that when he noticed the changes in his younger brother. Although he could see Kiku, Kiku was not there. His little brother was distant and unacknowledging to a point where it was painful.

Now, not only was he without his brother completely, but Kiku was intent upon challenging him. Despite the support given to him by Alfred and the lot, Yao felt the pang of loneliness almost constantly.

Looking around the entrance room, Yao noticed the walls were without any form of art. The emptiness throughout the house made even the beautiful architecture seem barren and unwelcoming. Although furnished in the same light tan of the Russian's coat, the light color just proved to accentuate the whiteness of the walls in a way that almost mocked the snow.

Yao's thoughts were distracted as he watched the Russian remove his long coat. Upon first glance, Yao had mistaken him for being bulky. What he now realized was it was in fact multiple layers of sweaters that made up the "bulk". While Yao attempted to count the layers he realized he had yet to ask the Russian stranger's name.

"Uhh...", Yao started and the Russian glanced up at him as the bundled man began working to undo his boots. "I don't mean to be rude, but could I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Ivan." The thick Russian accent meshed with all Ivan's words. "Coffee or tea?"

"My name is Yao and whichever you prefer."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to drink what I like. I asked what you wanted, da?"

Sighing, Yao replied, "I prefer jasmine tea if you have it."

"Follow me to the living room. I'll get a fire going and make us some tea." Ivan turned through the archway to his right and offered the smaller man a seat before scurrying off to the kitchen. He had in fact gotten many oriental teas, so Ivan set to work.

Yao made himself at home on the large love-seat in front of the fire Ivan had just stoked. Although the emptiness sang out like a professional opera singer, there was a certain amount of warmth in the way the room was set up that strongly suggested Ivan had a much softer and happier side buried deep. The many years of studying zen and the like proved helpful in discerning the interesting and often completely unintentional habits that certain personalities exhibited when decorating.

It was just as Yao was noticing these little quirks that Ivan hurried back in the room with the tea. Setting the cup meant for Yao down next to his guest, Ivan smiled lightly.

The smaller man couldn't help but stare. Ivan's true smile was more gratifying than Kiku's- _Don't think of such painful things. _Yao silently chided himself for uncovering the fresh wave of familiar pain and instead vowed to make Ivan smile in any way he could.

To be continued...

**Sorry it took so long. I had a bit of writers block. Please review! I do not own Hetalia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm working on moving so the updates are going to be more random. I also have a lot of trouble with writers block; if anyone has any suggestions for something they'd like to see in this story, please feel free to message me (just make sure to specify it is about this story... I don't want things getting complicated when I start making multiple stories). I may not include your ideas but it sometimes helps to get the creative juices flowing. Thank you for reading! ENJOY!**

As Yao watched Ivan move to the seat across from him he patted the space next to him. Just as he had hoped, the Russian smiled broadly. Sitting down next to Yao, Ivan couldn't help but smile. The taller man had waited so long to be close to the Chinese man. He had waited so long just to feel the happiness and complete feeling that spread through him when he saw Yao and now he was getting to interact with him.

When Ivan sat next to him and his smile broadened, Yao felt the most content he had in a while. It was dizzying. Not in a swooning way or in a "make it stop" way. In a gratifying way. The smile upon Ivan's face was indeed giving Yao a new purpose.

"Ivan, are you alone here? ~aru"

The Russian bowed his head, the smile fading slightly. "Da."

Yao took a sip of his tea, letting the information sink in. "Would you like me to visit you?"

Yao watched as Ivan slowly looked at him with a look of disbeleif. Meeting his eyes to make sure he was not being tricked, Ivan nodded enthusiatically the smile becoming the largest one Yao had seen.

"Da!"

To be continued...

**Sorry it is so short. Please reveiw! I do not own Hetalia!**


	5. Chapter 5

**POLAND MOMENT: Thank you, all those like tottally awesome people reading! END OF POLAND MOMENT. ENJOY!**

As he sipped his tea there on that day, Yao had no idea how important that decision would be. He hadn't the slightest suspicion that he would end up bound in the web of fate to Ivan. Yao did not expect the ordeals to come and he knew nothing of how much the barren yard would come to symbolize. _For all good things there must be three terrible and for all heroes there is a quest_.

* * *

**Somewhere far colder and with crueler intentions than the desolate grounds of Ivan's, many months later.**

The tall old man shook with rage on his throne of bones as he heard the news from his messenger. His gaunt face held shadows that were not but evil. Quivering with fear the messenger did as he was asked just moments ago and repeated his news.

"Your Grace, I bring news that your son, Ivan, has been meeting with someone on the land you have exiled him to."

The man that was supposedly Ivan's father shivered in disgust as his son's name was uttered and opened his mouth in rage contorting his gaunt features to speak. "This 'someone' has a name and I expect you to tell me," he spat through his teeth.

"Yes, your Grace," the messenger stammered," It is believed that the visitors name is Yao Wang. It is also believed that there is some sort of..."

"Continue!" the old one almost growled. The messenger looked as if he would much rather flee but he continued as ordered.

"I-it is believed that they have some s-sort of relationship other than that of c-comrades, your Grace."

"WHAT?!" the man on the throne roared with indignation. "YOU EXPECT ME TO BELEIVE A CHINESE SCUM HAS MADE MY BASTARD OF A SON GO WEAK?! I knew he was filth but I never expected him to stoop so low. I shall not have him hidden any longer. It seems we cannot trust him when he is isolated."

To be continued...

**Please review! I do not own Hetalia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just as a heads up, from here on out there is going to be a lot of time skipping. I will try to be as clear as I possibly can about what is happening and approximately when it is happening in relation to the chapters before it. If anything is unclear, feel free to message me and ask. Please keep in mind that I will not tell anyone the whole plot line, I will only be explaining when things transpire.**

**The day after Yao agreed to visit Ivan.**

Ivan rushed to the door at the sound of the doorbell. Having been in the kitchen preparing tea, he hadn't seen the small Chinese man approaching his door, the Russian can barely suppress his squeal of joy. He hugs the smaller man happily and shows him in.

"I can't believe you actually came!"

"I can get busy but I do not go back on an agreement ~aru."

The previous day, Ivan had learned that Yao was CEO to a very important technology company. Although the smaller man looked young, he was actually older than Ivan. When the ambitious man had asked him of his occupation he avoided the question. He didn't want such a distinguished man to know that he was related to his father. He definitely didn't want him to know that he had been banished for treason. Even if it was justified.

The old man couldn't fully banish him because of how much he knew. Being his son made it so Ivan was allowed to live. He was not permitted the pleasure of having company. The reason he had food was because of a small Polish boy that brought it very late in the night. With a few spills of information- in particular, where the boy's family was being held- he easily made allies with Felix.

"Hello ~aru?" A small hand waved in front of his face. "Did you hear me?"

"Ahh...Nyet, but you will repeat, da?"

"I asked if you had eaten recently or not."

"Nyet. I forgot to."

"Oh. Would you like me to make you something ~aru?"

"Da. That would be nice. Thank you."

The smaller man made his way to the kitchen. Yao had made sure to get a good understanding of the house to make accompanying the tall Russian easier.

"Is something Chinese okay?" Yao called to Ivan while he searched the cupboards for the ingredients.

"Da!"

To be continued...

**Thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoyed! I do not own Hetalia!**


End file.
